


Down to Earth

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction in which Vera makes it to Earth, and is all too happy to help her son with his growing relationship with Abby Griffin.</p>
<p>“She was worried about you. I was.”</p>
<p>Her voice startled him. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, at loss for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Abby wrapped the bandage around his wrist, the wound was healing fine but she still wanted to be careful about infection. Things on Earth tended to go downhill very quickly.

Someone outside called for the doctor's help. She patted his knee,

''I'll be right back, don't move.''

before leaving the medical tent, a knowing smile on her lips.

* * *

 

''I thought you were dead...''

He closed his eyes, letting the voice echo in him, filling him with too many feelings he didn't understand. He bent his head down, almost scared of turning around, scared that it was nothing but a product of his tired mind. A hand rested on his forearm, only inches away from the white material covering what could have, what should have, killed him. Another went on his cheek, her thumb gently stroking his skin. The warmth that spread through him made him smile, the familiar touch bringing up sweet childhood memories. He opened his eyes, only to meet brown, identical ones.

''Mom ?''

The sound of his voice must have had the same effect her had on him, as she broke down in tears, raw emotions taking control of her body. For once, he initiated the hug, pulling her into a strong embrace. It hurt. It hurt him to see her like this, sobbing on his shoulder, so much that he had to hold back his own tears from spilling out.

Vera hold on to her son, never wanting to let him go out of her reach.

''I thought I had lost you...''

Her voice was muffled by the new wet fabric of his shirt, but she still went ont, struggling to get the sentence out of her mind. She waited until she had calmed down and her breathing was back under control before uttering a few words that made Marcus's heart sink.

''We found Alpha station but you were already gone... no word from you, nothing...nothing but a faint hope that... God, Marcus, I gave up ! I gave up, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...''

He moved slightly, resting his chin on the top of head head, only half listening to the endless excuses, useless to his eyes. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, comforting people was not something he was very good at. So he waited, holding her, being here for her.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, now silent but happy to enjoy a rare moment of peace.

* * *

He finally spotted Abby on her way to her tent.The whole story with Finn Collins and the attack was a total fiasco and he guessed she needed time for herself to sort out her thoughts. They all did. Still, he needed to talk to her. He and Vera had parted ways a few moments before, she understood that although he wasn't the official leader he still had responsibilities to take care of. And his favorite one was currently sitting on her cot by his side.

They had been talking for a little while when Marcus moved closer to her, shoulders touching.

''Thank you.''

She looked up from the cup in her hands.

''For my mom. Thank you. It was...''

He laughed somewhat sheepishly.

''… wet. It was wet. She cried a lot.''

He looked down at his feet, not knowing what to add. A long silence followed, neither of them spoke, lost in thoughts.

''She was worried about you. I was.''

Her voice startled him. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, at loss for words.

''You can't stop a mother from worrying about her child, no matter how old. She will always be scared for you as soon as you walk away, no matter how able you are to defend yourself. She will always care about you, no matter how far you may be.''

It didn't go as he thought it would. What was supposed to be a joyful thank you becam a tearful talk. Yet, there was still a point that needed to be made.

''Parents aren't the only ones to worry, to be scared, or to care. Don't forget it, Abby. No matter the age, no matter the abilities, no matter the distance.''

He locked his eyes with hers, voice steady.

''No matter if the child is a son or a daughter, an adult or a teen.''

He let his words hit the mark, let them sink in and was graced by a small, hesitant smile. He grinned in return, his mood lifted, then leaned forward and pecked Abby on the cheek.

''Thank you.''


	2. Chapter 2

''What about Abby ?''

''What about her ?''

Vera made vague gestures with her hands, the meaning clear.

''There's nothing between us !''

Several heads turned towards the both of them sitting in the canteen. He lowered his voice before trying to explain again.

''There's absolutely nothing going on between Abby and I. Nothing.''

She sighed. Marcus was smart but still had much to learn.

''I may be old but I'm not blind, Marcus. Obviously you are.''

He opened his mouth but closed it instantly when she elbowed him playfully, her eyes following an approaching figure. She got up just as Abby came over and excused herself. When Abby smiled at hime he tried not to think about his mother's words...which was proving to be difficult with the woman currently raising her eyebrows and winking in the distance. Thumbs up.

He groaned. Long day.

* * *

Abby entwined her fingers with Marcus's, pleased to feel that he wasn't cold anymore. His face was still pale because of the shock his body went through, but his life was no longer threatened and that fact alone was enough to lift her mood. She watched him, from the features of his face to the slow raising of his chest covered in bandages. Soon, her own eyes closed, her hand still in his.

A soft voice pulled her from her sleep less than a hour later.

''Abby, dear, you should lay down for a few hours, you need a proper rest. I'll watch over him.''

She began to protest but the look Vera sent her way reminded her that after raising a man as stubborn as Marcus she had little chance of success. She felt the aches in her muscles as soon as she got up, laying down seemed like heaven, but she couldn't help the worry that crept up her heart at the idea of leaving him.

''Don't worry, I will send for you if he wakes up.''

Abby found it amazing that the woman could always find the right words to ease the fears of a person. Must be the many years of experience. She nodded, reassured, and went to her tent to get some sleep.

* * *

 

It was only two hours later that Marcus began to stir weakly. His hands twitched, his breathing quickened.

Vera's hand went to his hair, to try to coax him back in this world, whispering words in his ear. After a few moments his eyes flickered open, face still dazed with sleep.

''Hey''

His voice was hoarse from dust and sleep, so Vera quickly got up and poured him a cup of water. She helped him raise a little bit to take a few sips/

''Thank you.''

''How are you doing ?''

''Not bad, not bad at all.''

He sounded surprised, clearly expecting to feel a lot worse after what happened.

''I guess it's the morphine Abby injected you with.''

At the mention of Abby's name something lit in his eyes, she saw his next move coming before he even started to sit up, her hands were on his chest, keeping him still.

''Where's Abby ? Is she okay ? Why isn't she - ''

''Calm down Marcus, calm down.''

He closed his mouth but sent her a glare, he was expecting answers, and fast. Nothing oing on, indeed.

''Abby is fine, she spent most of the night here with you but I sent her to sleep.''

She sent her... Hell, even he couldn't manage to make that stubborn woman do something. In fact, it was quite the other way around.

Vera made sure her son was comfortable before going out to get Abby. The two women came back a couple of minutes later, carrying a tray of food. Abby immediatly set to check his wounds while Marcus took his time looking her up and down, taking not of every cut and bruise on her face.

''Eveything looks fine for now, but the morphine should begin to wear off soon, and...''

''And you can't use any more on me.''

Other needed it more than he did. The look on Abby's face was one of pure affliction, they both knew what it meant.

''Look at the bright side, I won't have to face a needle.''

* * *

 

The morphine did wear off, quicker than he had expected. Slowly the numbness faded away, first the pounding in hsi head made him close his eyes in an attempt to escape the too vivid light. The scraped skin of his left shoulder bruned as much as it did back in TonDC and his ribes made every intake of breath hurt like a thousand needles pierced his lungs. However, all of this was nothing compared to the pain coming from his leg. He could feel every stitch pricking his flesh, and had to hold back several times the bile that threatened to flow back.

Somewhere he felt a damp cloth on his skin, wiping the sweat away from his exhausted body. He didn't know who that was, didn't care. His hand griped the side of the cot with so much strenght that it made his arm shake. He dreamed of falling asleep or even unconscious, but neither came.

A hand went to the back of his head, raising it from the pillow. Whispered words next managed to find their way to his mind.

''Marcus, I have something that will help you, some sort of tea, you have to drink the full cup, understood ?''

''Yeah.''

His sight was a blur when he opened his eyes but he still took the cup with a shaking hand and almost smiled when he felt Abby's on top of his, steadying his movement. Together they brought it to his lips and he choked after a few sips, the sour and disgusting taste made his stomach turn.

''I'm going to be sick.''

Abby reacted in time, helping him to turn on his side and reaching for a bucket she had thought of bringing just in case. She supported him while he vomited and then dry heaved when nothing was left.

He moaned as the sudden movement intensified the pain all over his body. He was close to passing out and would have fallen forward if Abby didn't catch him in time. They waited for it to stop, and if Marcus's focus was on his breathing, he did notice that Abby's arm was still around him, that her hands never leaved his body.

''Ready to try again ?''

He nodded, and this time he managed to hold it, now aware of what awaited him. Abby sat on the side of the small cot, and brushed away strands of hair from his forehead.

''It shouldn't take long, try to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.''

* * *

 

True to her word, Abby hadn't moved when he woke up a while after. He felt weird. Nothing else but weirdness.

Abby watched him bring a hand in front of him then turn it around, slowly moving it, almost like he was discovering it for the first time.

''Straaaaange...''

He was grinning from ear to ear, unable to stop himself.

''Are you in pain ?''

''Only when you're not near me...''

She heard Vera snicker behind her and couldn't help the blush from invading her face. A few minutes later the two women moved away so that Marcus couldn't hear them.

''What did you give him to make him act like a 5 year old ?''

''Oh, so that was he was like when -''

A clinging sound echoed in the tent, quickly followed by a giggle and a ''Oops !''.

''Okay, I admit it was a little bit stronger than I anticipated, but at least he's not suffering anymore.''

''Mooooom ?''

Vera approached, only to find Marcus looking expectantly at her, a childish smile on his face. There was a pause. He hadn't moved a muscle, waiting for a verbal answer.

''What is -''

''Have you seen the trees ?''

His voice was more high pitched than usual, excited as he was to share his thoughts.

''Yes Marcus, I have s - ''

''They're so hiiiiiigh !''

His arms went up to make sure his mother did understand how high the trees were down here. He heard someone laugh and turned his head to meet a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

''Say, Abby ?''

To his great pleasure she came closer, crouching next to him.

''Yes Marcus ?''

''You know that I love you very very very very much, don't you ? Very very !''


End file.
